


Interlude

by PhoenixDowner



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Epistolary, F/M, Ficlet, Game: Kingdom Hearts: Melody of Memory, Letters, POV Kairi (Kingdom Hearts), Post-Kingdom Hearts III, SoKai Day, SoKai Day 2020 (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixDowner/pseuds/PhoenixDowner
Summary: Before Kairi goes to sleep so she can search for clues for Sora, she writes him one final letter.
Relationships: Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12
Collections: SoKai Day 2020





	Interlude

Dear Sora,

I know I didn’t send my letters during my training to you, and now that you’re gone, I wish I had. But that just means I’ll have to write you more letters and show them to you when you get back. 

I’m on Radiant Garden now, looking for you. Everyone’s looking for you. When you disappeared, you left a big hole in the fabric of reality because it was never supposed to be you. 

It was supposed to be me. No, this never should’ve happened. Xehanort just couldn’t pass up the chance to use me as collateral, as bait in case his plans went south. And now you’re paying the price, and all just to save me.

Ienzo and the other researchers think they can help me find you. That’s why I’m here. They scanned my heart like they scanned yours, and something strange happened. You know how the paopu fruit is said to connect two people if they share it? I always believed the legend was true, I just didn’t know how literal it would be.

Sora, they’ve found you, in my heart. Just a small fragment, a shadow or an echo of your true self. But that piece is connected to something. We don’t know what it’s linked to yet, but it keeps causing Ienzo’s machines to read _temporal abnormality._ It sounds crazy, but I think the key to the future lies in the past. At least, that’s what Master Yen Sid said. I’m going to go to sleep so I can trace that memory of you that’s connected to my heart. I’m going to trace it back through my dreams and see if I can find any more clues about you.

Is the thought of going to sleep for a while scary to me? I suppose, but I trust Ienzo and the other researchers. They were kind enough to help Roxas, Naminé, and Xion come back to life. Maybe they can work a miracle for you too. 

So for now, I’ll sleep. The others are doing everything they can to find you, and it’s only fair I do the same. You sacrificed everything for me, and I want to save you more than anything. In a world without you, I’ll dream of you until we can meet again. 

See you soon, Sora.

Yours truly,

Kairi

**Author's Note:**

> Happy SoKai Day!


End file.
